random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Silver (PKMN Life)
Silver is a character from Pokemon Life. He made his debut in the GSC Story Arc. Story Volume 1 Silver received his Pokedex some time long before the events of the manga, but is stated to have obtained his starter Pokemon, Totodile, only recently. He is first seen fishing in the Dark Cave. After assuming he is being watched, Silver used Zubat's Confuse Ray to light up the cave, revealing three Team Rocket Grunts. Silver's Totodile managed to easily defeat all three Grunts, and evolved in the process. Silver then reached Violet City and managed to defeat Falkner, earning the Zephyr Badge. He then headed to Azalea Town, running into Gold on the way. Upon arriving at Azalea Town, he came across Team Rocket, who was trying to steal Slowpoke from the well. Using his newly-evolved Golbat and Haunter, Silver managed to defeat the grunts and refilled the well's water supply with a Slowpoke's yawn. Silver then asked for a Level Ball from Kurt and used it on the outskirts of Goldenrod City to capture an Abra, who put up a tough battle during which he evolved into a Kadabra. At Goldenrod City, Silver challenged Whitney and lost (as one might expect from someone as overpowered as Whitney). Silver is next seen onscreen trading with Gold, evolving his Haunter into a Gengar by doing so. He then rematched Whitney and won the Plain Badge. Volume 2 After a detour, Silver reached Ecruteak City and began his battle against Morty. While this battle was very difficult, Silver eventually won by having his Gengar combine Hypnosis with Nightmare. He then travelled to Olivine, and traded with Crystal to evolve his Kadabra into an Alakzam on the way (Crystal also gave him a folding bicycle). Silver then went to battle Gym Leaders Jasmine and Chuck. Jasmine's battle was not seen, although Chuck's battle is visibly shown, and Silver is shown to have caught a Sneasel prior to the battle. Also unknown is how Silver got to Cainwood Island, seeing that his Feraligatr doesn't know Surf. Volume 3 Having reached Mahogany Town, Silver challenged Pryce. After this battle, his Golbat evolved into a Crobat. Silver then went to the Lake of Rage in order to capture the Red Gyarados which had supposedly been terrorising the area. He then travelled to Blackthorn City and, having defeated Clair, heard of Team Rocket's takeover of Goldenrod Radio Tower. Arriving at Goldenrod City, Silver was initially stumped by the Reflect barrier Team Rocket set up with their Psychic Pokemon, but were assisted by Crystal, who used Mr. Mime's Substitute to defeat the Pokemon from outside the barrier. Silver then infiltrated the building, only to bump into Executive Petrel. Petrel tried to defeat Silver, first by trying to suffocate him with Koffing and then through direct force, although Silver managed not only to defeat him, but to destroy the room. Silver then heard of the plans of Team Rocket from Archer, the leader of Team Rocket, before heading to the Ilex Forest alongside Gold and Silver to stop him. In the end, Silver and co. succeeded in stopping him from using the mythical Celebi as a part of his attack on the region. Pokemon Silver specialises in training. Consequently, all of his Pokemon are extremely high-level thanks to Silver's specialised training methods. On Hand In the Box